


[Podfic] These Gifts That You Have Given Me

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: And Was Indeed Not Wholly Evil, Angband Survivors, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canonical Unhappy Ending, Elvish Science and Technology, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eregion, Gap Filler, Gen, Love is an Open Door, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Second Age, The Gwaith-i-Mirdain is the Grad School of Middle Earth, The House of Finwe and their Daddy Issues, This is going nowhere good guys I'm sorry, Torture, Very Long Conversations Under Increasingly Adverse Circumstances, What happened to Sauron's repentence?, tags from author:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: "We are not so foolish as to believe that evil is ended forever. But we do not place our hope in secrecy, but in strength. Strength is found in trust, and trust in openness. So be welcome among us, Annatar Aulendil."The story of the meeting between Celebrimbor and Sauron, of the trust that grew between them and how it was broken.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Gifts That You Have Given Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781201) by [thearrogantemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearrogantemu/pseuds/thearrogantemu). 



> Hello! So, current plan: each week there will be a new, about an hour long episode (unless it's the prologue or the epilogue, they'll be posted at the same time as a full episode.)
> 
> This all came about due to being sick a few weeks ago. I was too sick to sit up and read fanfiction, but I wanted to read this _so bad_ , and was cursing the audio version's lack of existance. Of course, it is always better ~~light a candle~~ record a podfic than curse the darkness, so this thing now exists, for all people who cannot sit up to read, prefer audio versions, or for whatever other reason would like a podfic of this fic. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> (And many thanks to thearrogantemu for a) writing this and b) letting me record myself reading it out loud.) 
> 
> (PS: This podfic _should_ be both streamable and downloadable from soundcloud. If it isn't, let me know and I will try and fight the tech.)


	2. Three Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor gets a letter from Gil-Galad, meets with Galadriel and Narvi, and Nargothrond falls (not in that order.)


	3. Three Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor discusses the Maker and mortality, and Annatar meets the Mirdain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have run out of room on my Soundcloud account, so this episode and future ones will be hosted on google drive. The podfic should be both streamable and downloadable from there, but you won’t be able to stream it on the ao3 page. I also have it on dropbox, and streamable on ao3.
> 
> If people have a place they would prefer it to be hosted, let me know and I’ll see what I can do.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZxYVglYUl8NDi4zyj-zqC1_4laFGgRlu/view?usp=sharing)


	4. Three Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Celebrimbor had never thought he would call the presence of one of the Ainur_ comfortable, _and even now that was the wrong word for it. But he liked having Annatar there, liked having that bright interested presence resting against his mind, into which his ideas either vanished without a trace or were reflected back to him changed and brightened._

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11liuF6vSxnqYDvYS5Z6F3692eGF5i2R3/view?usp=sharing)


	5. Two Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor tries to enforce workplace safety, Annatar gives a gift, and together they make a ring.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1y2cjU2pvnNmhXHUPkqrKq2btU7wZWlIn/view?usp=sharing)


	6. Two Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ring work continues.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1caE3EVltRAy0geyRqeeJrvkqT2sRGtp9/view?usp=sharing)


	7. Two Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annatar makes a confession, and a ring.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1LbhzKuSxI4CocajDWZRy5KPAGC0wokBx/view?usp=sharing)


	8. One Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Does a man need a healer to tell him if the hurt is mortal?_
> 
> The Mirdain prepares for the battle to come.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1tiDZU4ekfJkdhLGyzdOuL_71CBXdUMzp/view?usp=sharing)


	9. One Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mirdain falls, Celebrimbor is captured, and Sauron is very convinced he's being lied to.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[ Download/stream from Google Drive.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RT7cW-ow7v94SviStTUtw2veTuuHXREs/view?usp=sharing)


	10. One Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His hand tightened on his face, fingers digging into the flesh. “I will show the Valar what I am capable of, what I can build out of the things that they threw away and discarded. Nothing need be wasted, my heart’s brother, my other self. But I cannot lose the Eldar. I would not have even risked it, if it had not been for you.”_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1TtfFGbEtUVJUaKPKHOFytTNAPr3J2p5N/view?usp=sharing)


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The world was simpler, after all, there at the end, underneath language. There was the order, a summons, beating at him, pulling at him, commanding him, asking something of him. He did not heed it. There were so many things that had pulled at him, pulled him to pieces._
> 
> No.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](MP3%20URL) for mobile streaming)_

[Link to streaming/download of this episode [Google Drive]](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1P985GQ6AmePS8dQ2lvZ98xc25osCxKR6/view?usp=sharing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed the ride!


End file.
